Regret Message
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Penyesalan, harapan dan doa Avril kini tertutup rapat di dalam botol kaca, dan mengambang di samudra lepas. Based from Regret Message by Kagamine Rin. Canon. R&R?


Hellooo~~~ saia kembali lagi ke fandom hometown saia, kelinci percobaan dengan fic yang super abal! (sampe sekarang saia masih heran, kenapa Rise and Shine, Victorique! bisa masuk ke polling IFA 2011 ya? Beginner's luck, maybe? ^^). Ah, kembali ke A/N. Stelah menamatkan nonton Gosick, banyak bunny plot yang berloncatan di kepala saia. Salah satunya ini –songfic dengan my fave singer ever sebagai penyanyinya (all hail Kagamine twins! Haha XD). Selain ini, saia akan otw untuk ngetik 2 oneshot lagi, untuk meramaikan fandom ini. Dengan ini, saia nyatakan SAIA ADALAH PENGUASA FANDOM GOSICK INDONESIA! HUAKAKAKAKAK-uhuk, huk *keselek* *diamuk massa*

.

.

.

**Regret Message**

**A Gosick Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters and song belongs to Kazuki Sakuraba-sensei and Kagamine Rin (with a little change)

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, canon, romance/hurt/comfort, songfic, gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself._

Riak ombak masih terpecah berkali-kali begitu menyentuh garis pantai di suatu tempat di Inggris. Pasir-pasirnya yang putih dan halus itu basah, lalu kering lagi ketika air asin itu menjauh dari pantai. Terik mentari yang terpantul oleh horison laut sedikit menyilaukan mata, namun hal itu tidak diindahkan oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri tegak di tepi pantai. Rambut pirangnya yang sekarang dipanjangkan sampai punggung itu dilindungi dengan sebuah _straw hat_ berwarna merah jambu–warna kesukaannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat-erat sebuah botol kaca transparan yang berisi secarik kertas. Lebih tepatnya, secarik pesan.

_There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:_

"_If you place a parchment with your wish wrotten on it into a small bottle,_

_And let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

Avril Bradley mempercayai hal itu. Akal sehatnya sudah melayang jauh jika bersangkutan dengan Kazuya Kujo, pemuda asal Jepang yang disukainya. Ralat, **dicintainya**. Sama-sama berasal dari negeri yang jauh membuat gadis _blonde_ itu bisa dekat dengan Kujo. Apalagi pertemuan mereka diawali dengan keheroikan Kujo yang menyelamatkan Avril di gudang, tak heran kan kalau gadis beriris _sapphire_ itu membayangkan Kujo sebagai pangerannya. Sayangnya, gara-gara gosip Black Reaper yang sangat memenuhi klasifikasi dengan penampilan Kujo, ia jadi terasingkan di St. Marguerite Gakuen. Tapi pada akhirnya, Avril jadi bersyukur karena hanya dia seoranglah yang dapat memenangkan hati pemuda berambut hitam itu. Hanya dia seoranglah yang bisa leluasa mengajak Kujo ke petualangan-petualangan horornya. Hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa memohon ke Kujo agar menemaninya kemana-mana–pasar, bioskop, taman. Avril selalu menganggap kalau itu adalah kencan.

_Ternyata bukan._

* * *

><p>Semua sumber masalah berasal dari Victorique de Blois. Pada awalnya Avril tidak percaya kalau gadis yang sekilas terlihat seperti boneka porselen berjalan itu benar-benar <em>eksis<em>. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang percaya dengan keberadaan Golden Fairy yang hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng? Meskipun Avril adalah maniak cerita supernatural, namun kali ini ia tidak percaya sampai _legenda hidup_ itu muncul di depan matanya. Dan _legenda hidup_ itulah yang telah merebut pemuda yang seharusnya miliknya. **Miliknya**.

.

"_Avril, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Victorique de Blois–dia teman baikku"_

.

Teman baik, huh?

Lantas bagaimana denganku?

.

Awalnya ia menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Rambutnya yang halus dan berwarna pirang keemasan itu dipanjangkan sampai hampir menyentuh lantai. Kulitnya yang putih seperti susu itu menandakan kalau _heiress_ de Blois itu tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan tempat tinggalnya. Hanya dengan memakaikannya gaun-gaun Lolita, voila! Tak ada yang tahu kalau boneka porselen itu sungguh-sungguh dapat hidup dan bernafas. Mungkin satu-satunya kekurangan adalah tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi dua kaki... oh, tapi kekurangannya itu juga bisa membantunya untuk menyamar. Jadi, yah... secara fisik, Victorique bisa dibilang 'sempurna'.

Tapi kesempurnaan itu lenyap ketika Victorique itu memanggilnya _Farting Newt_ dengan nada sinis dan suara wanita dewasa. Ia tidak tahu kalau Victorique sudah membenci dirinya, bahkan sebelum mereka berdua bertemu. Sejak kasus Kieran II yang melibatkan Kujo dan Avril, mau tak mau gadis beriris _emerald_ itu juga ikut membantu memecahkan misterinya. Secara tidak langsung Victorique juga mengenal Avril–terima kasih banyak untuk Kujo yang suka menceritakan perjalanannya bersama gadis itu selama Victorique harus mendekam di perpustakaan kesayangannya. Dari situlah Victorique bisa tahu perasaan spesial Avril terhadap pemuda berambut kelam itu. Entah mengapa, mengetahui kalau Kujo memiliki teman lain selain dirinya membuat ia, err... cemburu?

.

"_Namaku Avril Bradley, salam kenal~" _sapa Avril dengan penuh perhatian sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Memang sudah bawaan sejak lahir kalau ia selalu ramah dengan siapa saja, bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenal sekalipun. Namun apa yang ia dapat dari boneka porselen itu?

"_Hmph."_

_That's it._ Dia bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Avril–membuat gadis itu sedikit keki. Sejak saat itu, ia menganggap Victorique adalah saingan cinta nomor satu. Gadis yang periang dan dewasa melawan boneka porselen hidup dengan intelegensi diatas rata-rata, kau pasti tahu, kan, siapa yang akan Kujo pilih?

* * *

><p><em>The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away.<em>

_It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

Avril menatap botol kaca yang sekarang mengapung di laut lepas itu dengan iris _sapphire_-nya yang hampa. Sejak World War II yang pecah seminggu yang lalu, dengan cepat pemerintah mendeportasi para pelajar asing yang masih ada di Saubure kembali ke negara asalnya untuk meminimalisir korban dan mengurangi kesalahpahaman dengan negara-negara lain–apalagi Inggris juga ikut ambil bagian di perang terbesar di abad ini. Karena Avril tidak punya orangtua lagi, ia dipulangkan ke rumah neneknya di tepi pantai. Rumah yang sama saat ia liburan musim panas tahun lalu, saat gadis berambut pirang itu nyaris menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kujo di situ. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tentu memilih Victorique yang kesepian.

Gadis beriris _sapphire_ itu menghela napas, mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya waktu itu. Ia tertawa sendiri saat dulu ia kalah bersaing untuk mendapatkan bukti dari kasus Leviathan. Tentu saja, tidak semua orang memiliki _Fountain of Wisdom_ seperti Victorique, yang dengan mudah merangkai kepingan-kepingan bukti menjadi rentetan kejadian yang mengakibatkan pembunuhan. Sejak saat itu, Avril menatap boneka hidup yang ada di depannya bukan sebagai saingannya, namun sebagai teman yang harus dilindungi dan ditemani. Apalagi saat mendengar kisah tragis Victorique yang diceritakan kembali oleh Kujo, membuat gadis beriris _sapphire_ itu ingin memeluk Victorique erat-erat.

Namun penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, kan? Sekarang ia takkan bisa memeluk atau menemui Victorique lagi. Ia juga takkan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Cecile–guru yang sedikit kekanakan namun sangat ia hormati. Ia hanyalah Avril, yang sekarang mendekam di rumah neneknya di Inggris dengan harapan yang tipis untuk bisa kembali ke Sauville dan St. Marguerite Gakuen.

* * *

><p><em>You always did everything for me, no matter what,<em>

_But I was always selfish and only causing you trouble._

_You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,_

_So I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me._

Berbulan-bulan menunggu tanpa keputusan yang pasti membuat Avril merenung. Baru ia sadari kalau selama ini Kujo mencintai Victorique bukan karena kesempurnaannya, tapi karena gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu selalu bersikap apa adanya. Dulu, dengan kebodohannya Avril ikut-ikutan memanjangkan rambutnya yang sama-sama pirang agar diperlakukan 'istimewa' oleh Kujo. Memang sekarang rambutnya juga jadi panjang sepunggung dan ikal, namun semua itu takkan berarti tanpa Kujo yang sekarang tidak ada di sisinya. Bahkan rambut panjangnya takkan berarti jika dibandingkan dengan perang yang terus berkecamuk. Jangankan rambut, bisa makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi Avril juga mendengar kabar kalau Kujo juga dideportasi ke Jepang dan diangkat menjadi tentara disana–seperti impiannya dulu. Mengingat resiko berpartisipasi di medan berbahaya seperti ini, Avril terus-menerus membaca koran tiap hari–berharap nama Kujo tidak ada disana sebagai tentara yang gugur dalam perang.

Sekarang, botol berisi surat permohonannya itu sudah terbawa ombak berwarna _turquoise_ dan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi persaingan. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada perang. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Sauville–dengan Kujo dan Victorique berada di sisinya. Sebagai _sahabat_. Apa itu semua mungkin untuk dikabulkan?

* * *

><p><em>My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.<em>

_Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it is too late._

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata berwarna safir itu, yang dengan cepat segera kering karena angin laut yang sering berhembus. Menyisakan jejak kesedihan yang tertempel kuat di pipi putihnya. Angin laut itu juga berusaha menerbangkan _straw hat_ berwarna merah jambunya –membuat pemiliknya kerepotan karena harus memegangi kepalanya. Ia memang _masih _mencintai Kujo, namun sekarang ia tidak egois seperti dulu. Ia hanya ingin Kujo bahagia–meskipun bukan dengan dirinya. Lagipula Victorique sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya, sehingga ia juga harusnya bahagia melihat sahabatnya senang. Entah dimana mereka sekarang, Avril juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin, suatu hari nanti, Kujo dan Victorique bisa bahagia–hidup-hidup. Mengingat kesempatan hidup mereka yang sangat tipis, Avril tidak memasang target yang terlalu tinggi. Tapi, hati kecilnya masih menginginkan kalau _Kujo dan Victorique bisa bahagia–di samping Avril_.

* * *

><p><em>The glass bottle, with a message detailling my wish, is being carried away.<em>

_It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret._

"_If we could __be__ meet again..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang menjerit senang saat melihat sebuah surat yang mendapat cap pos Sauville yang teronggok di kotak posnya di depan rumah. Dengan cepat iris _sapphire_-nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan saat membaca surat itu. Setelah selesai, ia segera masuk ke rumah dengan berlari seperti orang kesetanan, membuat neneknya yang asyik minum teh di beranda itu melihat cucunya dengan heran. Dengan cepat Avril membereskan pakaian dan keperluan lainnya ke dalam koper. Tak lupa ia membuka celengannya yang dipakai sejak World War II pecah, sehingga berlembar-lembar uang dollar itu berjatuhan. Diraupnya uang-uang itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam dompet, sebagai bekal nanti. Ia tahu hari _ini_ pasti datang–karena itulah ia membiasakan menabung sejak kembali ke Inggris. Avril cepat-cepat menyeret kopernya dan berlari ke beranda untuk menemui neneknya.

"Nek, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Pertanyaan cucunya yang tiba-tiba ini jelas membuat nenek Avril bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Avril yang sekarang sudah menginjak umur duapuluh-an kini berdiri di depannya dengan gaun rapi dan koper besar, seperti mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Mau kemana?" tanya nenek Avril dengan suara serak. Gadis yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi keriput itu sekilas –sebelum ia berlari keluar rumah. Tanpa bisa dicegah. Wanita tua itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban cucunya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku di Sauville, bersama teman-temanku!"

.

_Sauville, 17 Agustus 1945_

Dear _Avril,_

_Aku dan Victorique akan mengadakan pernikahan di Sauville, tepatnya di St. Marguerite Gakuen yang sekarang dibuka lagi. Aku menyewa seluruh sekolah itu untuk pernikahan kita–lagipula Victorique tidak keberatan. Sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal, ialah yang menjadi pewaris kekayaan de Blois selain kakaknya, Grevil. Kau masih ingat kan, dengan Grevil yang rambutnya seperti bor itu? Sekarang rambutnya sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, jujur aku lebih suka dengan penampilannya yang dulu :( Tapi karena itulah ia bisa menikah dengan Jacqueline beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sayang sekali kau tidak hadir, pesta mereka benar-benar meriah! Mereka berdua juga kelihatan bahagia. Ah... aku harap aku juga bisa bahagia dengan Victorique. Sekarang ia tidak perlu bersembunyi di belakang Grevil untuk memecahkan kasus. Ia sudah dikenal publik sebagai detektif sungguhan. Namun sampai sekarang ia masih tinggal di kompleks St. Marguerite Gakuen. Katanya tempat itu punya banyak kenangan. Yah, harus kuakui ucapannya itu benar._

_Avril, aku harap kau bisa mengunjungi pesta pernikahan kami, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Undangannya sudah kujadikan satu dengan surat ini, tunjukkan saja ke penjaga apabila ingin masuk. Kami semua mengharap kehadirannmu–termasuk Cecille yang sampai sekarang masih mengajar di sekolah kita._

Your best friend,

_Kujo Kazuya_

_P.S: Victorique ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kesalahpahaman kalian dulu. Kurasa dia sudah tidak besar kepala seperti dulu, eh? Cepatlah datang, aku merindukanmu :) _

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Yak, selama dua jam akhirnya saia berhasil menyelesaikan fic gaje nan abal ini :D *jogetjoget*. Ada yang masih bingung dengan garis pembatasnya? Kalau iya, berarti selamat! Anda tidak sendirian. Saia juga bingung pas nulis timeline fic ini T_T. Tapi ngerti intinya kan? Saia mbuat timeline ini pas di adegan Avril ngirim pesan lewat botol yang dilempar ke laut, kan rambutnya udah jadi panjang pas itu =) makanya saia buat ficnya. Truus...adegan itu juga sama kayak videoklipnya Kagamine Rin yang Regret Message, jadi ini bisa dibilang songfic :D. Soal suratnya Kujo itu...pasti ada yang nggak asing sama tanggal pengiriman surat. Yeah, that's our country's birthday! *niup terompet*. Perang Dunia II kan selesai beberapa hari sebelum hari kemerdekaan Indonesia, dan kalo disambung-sambungin sama kepulangannya Kujo (kalau nggak salah, Kujo pulang ke Jepang taun 30-an), maka Victorique dkk paling enggak udah berumur 25an, usia ideal untuk menikah XD

Ah, aku jadi inget kalo ulang tahun Victorique itu hari ini~! XD yaudah deh, fic ini buat ngerayain ulang tahunnya aja. Otanjoubi omedatto, Victorique! Merry Christmas, minna! XDDD

Bagi siapapun yang udah memberikan review, Santa Claus bakalan mampir ke rumah kalian dan ngasih hadiah ^^. So...review? *make jenggot putih*


End file.
